


Medically Induced

by Make__Shift



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Injured Character, Jackie takes a lil trip then wants to hit it, Mentions of Blood, Mixing Drugs, Pining, References to Drugs, Sexual Tension, V's a fixer not a doctor, and/or Jackie lives, before the heist, bullet wounds, but like its consensual, cross faded, dammit, oh no they both like each other romantically but are too nervous to tell the other, whatever will they do???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make__Shift/pseuds/Make__Shift
Summary: After a job goes south, Jackie winds up getting outgunned and shot up. To make matters worse, he's stuck smack in the middle of a lockdown zone. Fortunately for him, V's place is close enough to get to before he bleeds out, or worse- resorts to some back alley ripperdoc. After a mix-up with the meds, Jackie goes on a little trip, and in his intoxication his long hidden feelings for V bubble to the surface.OR Jackie gets shot up, V fixes him. Jackie goes on a little trip, and when he comes down, they fuck.
Relationships: Female V/Jackie Welles, V/Jackie Welles
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Medically Induced

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme just preface this by saying I love the fact that canonically V and Jackie are just friends- kinda refreshing to see M/F friendships that are strictly platonic. THAT BEING SAID there's waaaaay too much potential in this pairing to let it be, and I literally can't resist that big beefy boi.
> 
> Also just to be clear, Jackie is lucid enough for everything to be consensual when they do fuck alright? 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy- because believe me... I've got a whole lot planned for these two >:D  
> 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In retrospect, he probably should have listened to V, and just gone home after she'd split. The take had just been way too tempting- irresistible. And if there was one thing Jackie Welles didn't do well, it was quit while he was ahead. He winced in pain as he felt more blood drip through his shaking fingers. He banged harder against the door, cursing colourfully under his breath. A glistening spatter of blood stained the door where he'd hit it and he hoped she wouldn't mind too much. 

"V- come on man- fuck-" He grunted as he slumped with his back against the door, free hand itching to check for his gun.

His tired eyes flickered blue as he rang her again, "Please- V come on... please pick up..." the persistent ache in his bones was getting worse, and the idea of having to run again was nibbling at his thoughts. "Pick up, pick up pick uuuup..."

He almost stumbled through the door when it finally slid open. 

"Jack?- Wha- whoah! Th' fuck happened to you?"

He tried for an easy smile, but through the pain, it just came across as a toothsome snarl, "Just another Tuesday," he winced, "- you know me..."

The bloody chaos of the man in her arms spiked alarm through her usual even-keeled temper, "Jesus Jackie- I hope you didn't walk here- there's cops around every fucking corner." She grit through her teeth. After shooting a habitual left-right into the hallway, she slung his arm over her shoulders and helped him through the doorway. The quiet slide of the door behind her seemed assurance enough. For now, anyways. Jackie was usually careful- evidently not tonight. She could feel his ribs expanding and collapsing under his laboured breaths. He groaned as she paused to adjust her grip under his massive frame. Thankfully the couch wasn't far- but if it wasn't for her cybernetics she'd already have crumpled under his dead weight. 

"Pinche lockdown... I was- nn- heading back to mine when they announced it."

V grimaced as she could feel the wetness of fresh blood seep against her side. Though the apartment was far from spacious, the trip to the couch seemed unending. When they finally arrived, she eased him down as gently as she could, concentrating as to not add to his pain. 

"-thought it best not to roll the dice any more tonight."

"I can't believe you didn't split when I did. Since when 're you that fuckin reckless?" She shook her head, fingertips worrying through her hair, "I know this isn't the right time or place for it-"

His brow knit involuntarily as another wave of pain washed across his features, "Jesus, V- can the 'I told you so' wait until after I'm not full of holes?"

She pushed further, with warranted exasperation, "I mean it's not like you can argue with me this time." After a pause her better judgment forced her to table her speech for later, and she leaned closer to help him, "Here- can you move your arm? I gotta get this jacket off."

His eye roll would have been quite effective, had he not recoiled in pain at the sudden movement. 

"AHH- Jesus-you've got a hell of a-AH!- bedside manner."

V almost smiled despite the circumstances, "Oh come on- I know you've had worse."

With a ceremonial brushing off of her hands, she stood, leaving Jackie to mutter to himself under his breath. God V hated this- she was by no means a trauma expert, but anyone in the 'biz ended up getting familiar with basic triage after long enough. Fuck she loathed it though. Especially when it happened to her friends. If she had to pick, she'd much rather be the one under the needle, instead of playing Florence fucking Nightingale while her best friend bled out all over her living room.

"Hold on a sec- I'll be back." she tossed over her shoulder. It was times like this that she really missed her slick Corpo pad. Man did that thing have the works. Not necessarily for Solo work, but no one asked questions and anything could be procured- no matter the time. She sighed heavily to herself, bouncing on her hip in front of her in-unit vending machine's neon screens. She punched in a few buttons with her dark lacquered nails, and chewed at her lip. The first week after everything'd gone to shit, having a fucking vending machine in the middle of her apartment had to be the most absurd change. Tonight she was grateful for it- especially as she'd finally had enough eddies for a black-market medical upgrade. Jackie had convinced her to get it after one too many nights of back-alley ripperdoc patches. She'd agreed only under the pretense of its supposed emergency patch-work use only. That being said, there'd been far too many emergencies as of late.

Selecting from the usual suspects, she snapped on a pair of black latex gloves while waiting for the items to fall from the machine, and added them to her ever-growing bag of med gear. The ordered components thunked loudly against the metal tray, and she tossed them into the bag.

"Comfy?" she called over her shoulder.

He grunted, "Oh yeah... real fuckin' comfy..."

"Lucky for me this place came with a blood red sofa. That way no one will notice the stains!"

He tried to resist smiling, but he was never very good at not laughing at her quips, "Wow... you know- you should stick to shooting people, chica. Your one-liners suck."

The sheen of sweat on his face and chest was getting more pronounced, and V worried her lip. At least his sense of humor was still there, albeit through clenched teeth. 

"What? I'm tryin out some new material."

"Don't be thinkin' bout a career change any time soon."

"Yeah, yeah- good thing I love my day job so much." She bemoaned sarcastically. She scrounged in the bag for a second before tossing him an inhaler, "Here- you know the drill."

To his credit, Jackie caught it rather deftly, "Yeah, hey- quit tryin to distract me. I know what happens next." He eyed her suspiciously "You' gonna give me a countdown this time or- Fuck!"

The hiss of the injector snapped sharply as she held it against his bicep. "Noooope!" V smirked, "You won't be complaining after that kicks in. Her eyes glowed as she studied the injector's label. "Somethin' new." The empty cartridge clinked against the coffee table as she set it down. With an authoritative brush, she straightened her clothes, and mentally prepared for what was to come next." Now- let's see what we're working with-" As gingerly as possible- considering the already drying blood, she lifted his shirt up. A sobering wet sound issued from his torso as she peeled back the sticky blood soaked fabric and he sucked in a breath. Certainly not the worst- not even in the top 3, but seeing Jackie's thick torso punctured and bloodied by bullets wasn't something she'd ever get accustomed to. Cleanup was always nasty business. Especially so when Maelstrom had been involved. 

The silence that filled the room as she scanned him for damage was heavy, and he shifted under her gaze. "God I hope these aren't hollow points-"

Jackie shook his head sharpley, "Nahhh- doesn't feel like it." 

V lifted her gaze from his torso to his face, he seemed to be sweating even more than before, "You good Jackie?"

"Yeah- fine." he licked his lips, head nodding the whole time, "That new shit just hits preeeeetty harrrd. Feel fuckin' invincible. Like take on Adam Smasher invincible."

She frowned, "Hold on-" she grabbed the empty inhaler from where he'd dropped it, and scrutinized the label, "uhhhhh- wait what?.. what inhaler did you just use?"

"The fuck you you mean which one did I use? The one you gave me, cabrón!"

She ran a hand through her hair, "Yeaaaah so, I thought that was MaxDoc..."

Trapping her wrist in his giant hand, Jackie grabbed the empty inhaler from her and deadpanned at V, "and so I just took..."

V averted her eyes, "OxyBooster..."

Jackie forced her to look at him, holding her under a burning gaze for a second, before dropping her wrist, and falling back into the couch, nonplussed "Eh- could be worse."

With a shudder from what she decided to call fear, she pulled her hand back, lightly rubbing the wrist.

His brow scrunched up, remembering himself, "Sorry chica- didn't mean to grab you so hard-"

She looked down quickly, busying herself with the bag, "Yeah- well... 'guess I'm just not used to being on the receiving end, big guy."

He laughed at that, "Aw come on’ you gonna make me blush."

Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she laughed a bit too loudly, "Fuck off Jackie." She cleared her throat, and handed him a different inhaler, "This is the right one."

"You sure? Really sure this time?" He grabbed it from her, fingers brushing lightly against hers, "Tell me- what does this word say?"

"Don't be an ass."

"Oh I'm sorry- didn't realize you were so sensitive."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Hey- if you want to find someone else to patch you back up at 4 in the morning- for free, I might add, by all means you're free to leave!"

"Sooo, the way you see it, I should be more grateful for having a sleep-deprived and-" he indicated to an opened bottle of tequila on the coffee table, "possibly drunk surgeon?"

"Jesus that was hours ago- "

He pressed further, teasing tone the only indication he wasn't actually angry, "Maybe I should just do it myself then- let you get your beauty sleep." he waved you off with a shaky hand.

"Yeah- ok. Hope you like sutures that look like dog shit, cuz good luck doing anything useful with those hands."

"Hey- I've never had any complaints."

It took her a second, but when she processed what he'd implied, V balked- though refused to blush, "Not what I meant, genius-" She pointed to his hand, "you're shaking like a leaf."

He winced, "Mierda- feel's like my heart's gonna pop outta my chest." 

Her face fell serious at that, "Wait- really?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "No- not really. But it ain't far from it."

Eyes flicking red, she scanned him again, isolating his vitals, "Pulse 's definitely elevated. Nothin' insane though. But with your wounds I don't wanna risk you bleedin out." She rifled through her bag, searching for another inhaler. Not wanting to take a chance, and also starting to feel a little uncomfortable under Jackie's suddenly wary gaze, she made an extra show of reading the label aloud. 

He shook his head with a wobble, "'s fine- 'sides I ain't takin' anything else from you."

She held up her hands in defense, "Alright- alright. Jesus."

Taking a deep breath, she set her jaw and ripped open the crinkly package of a patch kit. Thankfully it looked like his gear had taken the worst of it. Telltale purple bruises were already blooming across his wide chest. Because of his size and the furniture arrangement, there hadn't been any good position for her to take in order to work on him. The curve of the couch meant he'd had to drape his form across it, laying one leg across the tiny coffee table for accommodation. As it seemed, apartments such as hers weren't really built with someone of Jackie's stature in mind. Any other day that wasn't a problem, but with the growing frequency of him laid out and bleeding across her furniture she'd started thinking that perhaps it was time to invest in a trauma table. Either that, or a dining table-slash-triage gurney. So instead, she'd opted to kneel in front of him, off to the side of the long diagonal of his leg. The constant, erratic bounce of his bent leg had started out annoying and unwieldy, but was quickly growing, to her embarrassment, distracting. The rhythmic jiggle of his leg jostled his whole lower body. His heavy belt quivered, the fabric of his pants bounced along, and... well there wasn't exactly a polite way to describe what else did too. Feeling uncharacteristically flustered, V shook her head at the wholly inappropriate thoughts tendrilling through her mind. For fucks sake- this was Jackie we were talking about. God. If he ever found out she'd be mortified. 

Cleaning up the blood and sterilizing his skin had gone fine enough despite his movement, but there was no way in hell she'd be able to get the bullets out with him moving like that. Growing exasperated at the added difficulty, she gripped his thigh, hard, in an effort to still him.

"Hold still, ya Gonkbrain"

He grumbled above her, looking down with an eyebrow raised, "Maybe if youda read the labels a bit more carefully..."

V sighed, exasperated, "Look- I know you said you didn't want to take any other meds but without-"

"Forget it V-"

She held her hands up. "Just- hear me out..."

"Nuh-uhn."

"Jackie- " she implored, indicating to his bouncing thigh, "'s like I'm operating in an earthquake."

He let out an overly dramatic sigh, "Fine- but imma get it myself."

"Be my guest." V tossed the bag up to him unceremoniously. He scrambled through the contents briefly before holding one comedically close to his face to examine it. She watched him as he took a hit- scanning him with a practiced gaze. 

"Well?"

He exhaled with a low groan, and V's heart stuttered as his voice dipped lower than she'd ever heard before. "Puta Madre...." his hand holding the inhaler thumped onto the couch and sent the inhaler skittering onto the floor, "now this... thisss is hittin different..." After a few moments, and an increasingly languid set of blinks, his head lolled back against the top of the couch, exposing the expanse of his powerful neck. There was no shame in admiring the flattering gilded lines of his cyberware that framed his throat. It was truly a thing of beauty. After a few heavy breaths, he lifted his head back up raggedly- apparently with great effort if the noises he had made were any indication. Of which V was doing her damndest to ignore them. 

Shit- he's in it now  


With a reassuring tap on his leg, she decided to push onwards, "Alright- well, just lemme know if you start seein pink elephants or some shit."

"V- tienes que probar esto ..." he rumbled.

By the looks of things, he was doing worlds better than when he'd shown up. With dark eyes he gazed down at her, eyelids impossibly heavy. The normal shit eating grin he had snaked even wider across his features. God he could look so goddamn goofy sometimes. Endearingly so. V shifted on her knees and swiped at her nose with the back of her hand, stifling a laugh under the guise of a sniffle. 

"Yeah ok big guy- I'll get right on that. 'Soon as I'm done pulling the lead outta you."

____________________________________________________________________________

Jackie watched V through heavy lashes. She'd put some music on to distract them both from it all, and as usual he approved of her selection. The syncopated beat of the tunes she'd thrown on were reverberating through his body, pulling him further under the delicate bliss of cross fade. Fuck- he hadn't been this high in years. Even if just for the lack of opportunity. Solo life didn't really afford much down time, and getting caught blissed out of your fucking skull made for a pretty short career. No way Jackie Welles was gonna go out like that. 

Pinpricks of static were dancing at his fingertips in time to his staccatoed heartbeats. He held his fingers up to the light, but his muscles weren't exactly responding in the way he wanted. Not that he could really give a shit. Wavering before the sharp blooms of light, his hand swam, crimson and blurry. He grinned at his own stupefaction. 

God he could feel the radiation of her skin in his gut. The cocktail of drugs surging through him made every brush feel electric and sinful. He'd done some club drugs in his youth, and the heat he was feeling now was almost identical. He shifted his hips a bit, trying to feel a little less antsy. Staying still felt almost impossible. She'd looked up at him at that, and her expression felt like a different language. His poor brain was unable to decipher it, and decided to just ignore it. The aches along his chest had grown mercifully dull- only noticeable when he took really deep breaths, like he was now. He needed to calm down. 

At some point, she finished pulling the bullets out of him and set the repair patches to work. It’d been long enough since he’d first collapsed on the couch that he felt oddly, blissfully, detached. From pain. From context. Only the nagging perception of the nanites itching along his skin as they stitched him back up. Fuck- that thought would normally be enough to make him toss his cookies, but between the drugs and the blood loss, he could give two shits. The whole world had melted away to only the thin ribbons of colour below him. V's face, her hand, still braced on his thigh, and the stripe of red. It was bleeding- literally and figuratively- into the red of the couch and if it wasn't careful, his chemmed-out mind was gonna convince him he'd been sliced in half. 

So instead, with a heavy fucking breath, he focused on her. Her facial features were altogether too sharp and too blurry. Soft, before capitulating back to harsh edges; almost swimming before his eyes if he focused on one place for long enough. Her piercings stood out like little dazzling blips of light against her skin. Her attractiveness had never been a point of contention, but Jackie'd never had the opportunity to truly bask in it. Not really. 'Sides- they'd started out as friends from the first hit.

Despite his cybernetics, at the end of the day he was only human. Nights of too much at Lizzie's, her skin flush and shining under the hot pink and blue of the neons. Eyes heavy and lips parted as she took in panting breaths. Sure, Jackie loved to dance, and so did she, but there'd been a few too many instances of tequila induced grinding that'd blown miles past the line of platonic. In the mornings he'd always downplayed it, or chalked it up to V's constantly changing relationship status. She was a woman who knew what she wanted, and by God, she got it. More often than not, she'd end up kissing tipsy goodbyes to Jackie as she sauntered home with some hot stranger on her arm. Getting left alone at the club wasn't a big deal, but there was an increasing frequency to the nights that left him tossing and turning in his bed; sleepless with unnamed feelings of frustration.

After things had gone sideways with Misty, the solitude had become more and more troublesome. You can't control your thoughts, only what you do with them- he'd assured himself with that mantra. And to be fair, it wasn't an all-consuming thing. He had plenty to occupy his waking thoughts. It was only in the still, small hours when sleep evaded him that V's image would come to him. Rather unfortunately, as of late he'd had a succession of dreams that had left him feeling overheated and agitated. Mornings where he'd been awoken from such visions by a call from their very own star. He'd been altogether curt when she'd called him about some banal thing. Face flushed, he'd felt exposed- the sound of her voice in his ear had every image he'd so carefully buried deep come flooding back over him. And when she'd jokingly asked him with a quirk of her eyebrow if she'd interrupted him doing something, he'd brayed a laughing denial that was jarringly loud. The tendrils of desire mingled with panic, and he'd felt trapped. Though it was quite literally impossible, it had felt as if she'd known, and was prodding him to see if he'd cave. But there was no way in hell he'd ever tell her. He wasn't about to fuck up his friendship over misbehaving hormones. It wasn't like there was any real desperation or burning rush to do anything. he wasn't goin' anywhere, and neither was V. For now, he'd just have to be an adult about it. 

A sliver of a whisper caught him from wandering that path any further. It threaded through his thoughts, and he tilted his head with a laggy swing, looking for the source. When it tickled at his ear again, low and dulcet, he'd been still too distracted to find it. The third and fourth times though, he'd been ready and waiting. With an over-confidence and self assured lilt, he'd responded to the origin; V, kneeling beneath him. 

The echo of V's voice seemed to come from an ocean away. The sound of it was slipping through his grasp and he widened his eyes as much as he could to try to keep her in focus. Trying to anchor himself on her quick movements and the electric stripe of red that painted his chest he groaned as his vision tilted. The way her gloved fingers skated across his torso as she cleaned up was making him dizzy. With a jittery breath, he shook his head with a start.

"WhAT'd YOU SAY?'"

V's eyes seemed impossibly wide as she slowly blinked in his vision. The tether to her seemed stronger now, clearer. Like a slice of light through the fog creeping at the sides of his mind. 

"Jeez- a little volume control there big guy." Her voice warbled in his head. She'd winced in response to his shout, and her consequent movement seemed exaggerated to Jackie. Liquid but jarring, she'd waved to one side and jumped back to the other, to apparent comedic effect. "I asked if you were feelin' alright, but I'm gonna take you laughing like an idiot as your answer."

Try as he might to stop it, the rolling laugh still shook his body. Finally asserting control, he gave a few involuntary last chuckles that made his ribcage jump, and as the wave passed it was replaced instead by confusion, "Waaaai- what? What wass the quessshion?"

V wasn't enthused by his head's unsteady movements, and so she took his chin in her hands. God, he wasn't ready for that. Everything felt jagged and sharp- way too focused. He swatted at her hand, but missed, and she chuckled at him. 

"Fuck you're higher than a kite." Her razor sharp smile burned and sent prickles of heat through him; warming, searing, dripping amber down his spine. 

"I said, how's the pain? You alright there choomb’?"

Pupils blown wide, he opened his mouth to speak. However, at the realization of which exact words were about to fall clumsily out, he shut it again with force. V had frowned at the clack of his teeth, and he offered a thumbs up instead- or his best approximation at one, anyways. 

She scoffed, laughing melodiously,"A'right- fuck you too, Jackie."

Jackie frowned heavily. With a swing of his head he examined his hand, breath a bit heavy under the insane concentration he was attempting. Middle finger still standing proud, he guffawed, startling V again with his loudness, "Ahhh shit- hahaha. I meant to do this'' Confidence returning once again, he threw up another thumbs-up with his other hand.

"You sure about that?" she tilted her head towards his hand.

"Whaaa? Issa' thumbs uuu- ah shit- hahaha'' he threw up his hands more emphatically.

V had turned to walk over to the sink, snapping her gloves off with a loudness that crackled across Jackie's skin. He shivered with a jump. She shook her head, laughing, "Alright then, Gonkbrain- I think hand gestures might be a lil' too complex for you right now. How 'bout you try again after you sleep this off."

"Y' think iss ok to sleep?" he asked. Holy shit- how had she gotten so close to him again? The last time his eyes were open, she was on the other side of the room. How'd she get over here so fast? "Yooou some kinna glitch runner?"

"Now you're just talkin nonsense." She frowned, checking his vitals once again. He was convinced he could feel the scan. Taste it even. He smacked his lips, rolling his tongue over his teeth to get rid of it. 

"Hold on-" she'd disappeared again, and he surged forward to see where she'd gone. The burst of stars he'd seen as his thick forehead cracked into her head was blinding. 

"Fuck! Jesus Jackie!!"

"Where do you keep going? 'S not my fault I don't know where you're gonna be..."

"Christ- well, maybe stay still then, huh?" Still wincing, she rubbed at her forehead, and held another inhaler up to him, "Breathe in"

Like a good little boy, he did what he was told. 

"Jack- no- put your tongue back in your mouth. Just- no- just open your mouth a little. There we go..."

A sharp hiss blasted something frigid and synthetic into his mouth. The miasma had his thoughts roiling as everything suddenly lurched. The recoil was punishing, and he felt the gears jump as everything hit fifth. 

V winced, sympathetically, "It'll pass- just breathe." The stream of curses were getting increasingly more interesting, and V tried not to laugh at his reaction, "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Shiiiiit..."

The meds from the inhaler were rocketing lucid thoughts at a stomach-turning pace. The exquisite bleed of consciousness mingled with incoherence became a hot line ripping down his spine. 

When he came down- if he came down- he'd have to check if this kinda reaction was normal. 

For now though, it'd be best if he just slept this off.


End file.
